Velonican Empire
Velonica or officially Velonishan Kaiserreich is a state in Eastern-Central Europe. From the North It borders with the Empire of Germany and the United Kingdom of Poland, from the south with the Great Hungarian Kingdom and the Black Sea and from the East with the Socialist Union of Kiev.Has a Colonial Government in the Federal Republic of Cairo. The Velonic Empire is the Autopolitan-Liberal-Monarchy of the 12 Territories called Kaisser-Republiken, ruled by the dynasties of von Prussen. Velonica is the fifth strongest country in the world and the second in Europe. The unification of the state took place in 1734 during the Annex of Moldova. He is the Winning State of Weltkrieg and Co-founder of the Three-Pact. It has overseas colonies in Africa, Asia and the Pacific History Annexation of Moldova and the creation of the Empire Under the pressure of Kaiser Patrick II von Weimar to Moldavian Prince Yankel III of Estafish, he announces that the Free Duchy of Moldavia Is Absorbed into the Empire of Velonica. Intervention in Spain The Civil War in Spain which broke out in 1921 seemed at first not dangerous for the Three Pact countries, but it seemed more and more that the Spanish Anarchy won. On March 13, 1922, the Velonicki Empire sent troops to support the Spanish Monarchy shortly after that, the Germans also sent and it turned out to be a perfect solution . Around 3:30 pm to the Port of Barcelona, the Transporter joins the combined forces of Germany and Velonecki and joins the fight. The commander of the 13th Velonic Army is Adam von Holestein and the 17 German Army is Hans Burnswick. They participated in the siege of Madrid. The Civil War ended with the Capitulation of Anarchist Spain. You lecture at the Barcelona Conference The Spanish Government announced that the Syndicalist and Anarchist parties are banned. Weltkrieg James II York Prince and Successor to the British throne is shot in Antwerp July 26.1923 by French Syndicalist Luis Bourbon. Britain Sends a warning to send a compensation but France refuses. A month later Britain declares France War and calls for war Germany and Velon and France calls Russia and Austria. After the Rapid Occupation of the Polish Kingdom, Belgium, the Netherlands and Lithuania by the Three-Tactic Army, only Germany and Velonon remained on the border between France and Russia. They could not cover the Front, however, on March 1, 1924, Bulgaria and Bulgaria attacked on the side of the Three Pact and attacked Austria. in 1924 a revolution broke out in Russia and thousands of soldiers were transported from east to west. The situation on the front became worse and worse, which led to the Sydykalist revolution in June 1924 and then in Socialist August 1924, which led to the Russian Empire's pleading to sign the Treaty in Kursy. The war in the East only became West. On May 15, 1927, the German army entered Calais and the Velonic Army into Reims. In the south of France, Spain joined in 1926. It occupies Bordeux and Austria burns with the rebellions of Croatians and Hungarians.14 September 1927 Britain begins landing in Breton and Normandy.18 December 1927 Austria and France Capitulated.May 15, 1928 The Treaty of Cologne is signed. Politics and Parties Velonica is the Autopolitanz-Liberal-Monarchy ruled by Kaiser. To paraphrase a clipping from the Velonic Constitution, the Government and Prime Minister must listen to and submit new reforms to Kiaser, however, the reform must be approved by the Weimarstag. The most popular parties are Velonican Eagelisha (VE) and Zentrum Evropa (Zetrum)